Merepotkan, tapi?
by ScarletSky153
Summary: Murid baru yang cuek, Shikamaru, tertarik dengan seorang pemuda, Kiba, yang sayangnya masih belum melupakan Shino... How'll it ends? Warning : Yaoi, OOC, AU. Mind to RnR?


Hey Minnaaa !

Ini fict kedua Natsu di fandom Naruto, maaf kalau aneh, labil – labil dkk !

Fict ini terispirasi dari fict ShikaKiba yang judulnya **Under The Rain**.

Terus, Natsu juga penasaran, kalau kebanyakan chara Naruto lainnya punya pasangan Yaoi, Shikamaru sama siapa ya ? Mudah – mudahan, sama Kiba cocok hehehe ::ditampol Shika sama Kiba::

So… Read please !

.

Merepotkan, tapi...

Disclaimer : Semua ini punya Kak Kishimoto yang gak mau ngasih, cuma mau minjemin !

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pair : ShikaKiba slight ShinoKiba diawal

WARNING ! YAOI, AU, OOC, dll, dll

Summary : Shikamaru dengan beruntung – atau mungkin tidak – pindah ke sekolah elite khusus murid – murid jenius dengan beasiswa dan juga atas paksaan ayahnya. Sialnya, ia harus duduk semeja dengan pemuda aneh dengan kegilaannya pada anjing dan kejeniusannya dalam bidang olahraga, selama ia bersekolah disana. Bagaimana nasib Shikamaru selanjutnya ? ShikaKiba slight SasuFemNaru dan NejiGaa.

Don't like, don't read,

ENJOY !

.

"Ha~h," desah sesorang berambut hitam bermodel seperti buah nanas, menandakan dirinya sedang bosan.

"Shika, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di sekolah barumu. Jangan nakal !" kata seseorang di sebelahnya, sedang menyetir.

"Hn" hanya tanggapan itulah yang keluar, tapi cukup membuat lawan bicaranya puas.

"Oke, kita sudah sampai." katanya, berhenti di lapangan parkir dari sebuah sekolah yang sangat bagus dan sangat mewah.

"Hn" katanya, sambil melangkah keluar dan menenteng tasnya.

"Oke, karena ayahmu ini ada pekerjaan di kantor, kau sendiri ya yang ke kantor kepala sekolah ! Ja~ ne !" kata ayahnya dan segera masuk mobil, melesat keluar dari lapangan itu, meninggalkan anaknya yang hanya bergumam, "Cih, medokusei !". Tapi toh, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Dia sih, masih ingat letaknya, karena dulu sekali, sepupunya pernah mengajaknya kesini. Well, untuk orang normal, seharusnya mustahil untuk menuju tempat yang hanya sekali di datangi, tapi, terima kasih atas otak jenius yang ia miliki, ia masih hafal tempatnya.

Tok Tok

Shikamaru mengetuk pintu yang berada di depannya, yang terpampang dengan jelas kata 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah'.

"Masuk !" seru suara wanita dari dalam.

Perlahan, Shikamaru membuka pintu tanpa suara. Didalam, seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang menunggunya di balik meja kerjanya.

"Ah, siswa yang meraih beasiswa itu ya ? Ini berkas – berkas untukmu, isinya tentang hal yang perlu kau ketahui tentang sekolah ini, dan seluruh kewajiban yang perlu kau jalani sebagai peraih beasiswa disini. Kau mengerti ?" kata Tsunade panjang lebar, dan hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Shikamaru mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan lalu menerima berkas yang disodorkan oleh Tsunade. Lalu, terdengar ketukan pintu dan seseorang masuk kedalam. Rambutnya berwarna perak dan ia memakai masker. Matanya yang sebelah kiri ia tutupi oleh sebuah headband berwarna biru.

"Ah, Kakashi. Aku membawa seorang murid baru untuk kelasmu. Dan kau, Nara, akan masuk ke kelas XI A, berisi anak – anak jenius dan berbakat juga. Kebetulan sekali, Kakashi yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu dan mengajar pada pelajaran pertama hari ini." Kata Tsunade panjang dikali lebar sama dengan luas *lho ?*, sekali lagi dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Shikamaru sweetdropped melihat kepala sekolahnya yang baru begitu cepat dan hebat dalam berkata panjang lebar. Tapi, memikirkan itu saja rasanya merepotkan.

"Oke, mari Nara ikut saya." Kata Kakashi, dan Shikamaru mengangguk menurut keluar kelas dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

**Sementara itu, dikelas …**

"Hoy ! Pelajaran pertama siapa yang mengajar ?" tanya Naruto, cewek yang super duper hiper aktif tapi jenius luar biasa dalam hal musik.

"Berisik Dobe. Seharusnya kau tahu, sekarang pelajaran pertama itu Kakashi – sensei dan dia itu 'kan hobinya telat." Kata seseorang berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam, Sasuke yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya dalam basket.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal, "Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme !" katanya kesal sambil meninju pelan lengan kiri Sasuke, yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, dan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"He~ teme, ada apa denganmu ?" tanya Naruto cemas karena tiba – tiba Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya di bahunya. Well, itu sih sudah biasa, tapi ini 'kan di depan umum ?

"Tadi malam kurang tidur karena menonton pertandingan, jadi biarkan aku istirahat sejenak ya dobe," kata Sasuke pelan, membuat Naruto tersenyum manis.

Tepat saat itu…

BRAK ! "Selamat pagi, anak – anak !" kata guru yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kakashi – sensei.

Kontan membuat semua murid keheranan, karena tumben sekali guru mereka yang hobi – bukan hobi, tapi setiap hari – datang minimal setengah jam sebelum bel ganti pelajaran, datangnya lima menit setelah bel ?

"Ehm, maaf, saat pelajaran tolong ya jangan ada yang pacaran," katanya sambil tersenyum – walau tidak kelihatan – menjurus kepada Sasuke, - yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto – dan Naruto, yang membiarkan Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto.

Perkataan Kakashi tadi langsung membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sadar bahwa ternyata gurunya sudah masuk ke kelas. Keduanya langsung duduk tegak, dan wajah mereka memerah.

"Gomenne, Kakashi – sensei," kata mereka berbarengan.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum maklum – walau tidak kelihatan – kepada anak angkatnya, Naruto, yang akhir – akhir ini selalu tampak bahagia.

"Nah, dari pada berdebat tidak jelas, hari ini kita akan mendapatkan murid baru. Ayo Nara, masuk !" katanya kepada seseorang yang sedang menunggu dirinya dipanggil.

Shikamaru langsung masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas, di samping Kakashi – sensei.

"Nah, silahkan kenalkan dirimu !"

Shikamaru mendeham sebentar, "Perkenalkan namaku Nara Shikamaru. Aku pindahan dari Inggris. Mohon bantuannya." Singkat, padat, jelas.

Murid – murid yang ada di sana hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan yang terlalu SPJ alias singkat padat jelas.

"Ano, ada pertanyaan ?" tanya Kakashi.

Seorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk di depan Naruto mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, Sakura ?"

"Er… maaf apabila tidak sopan, tapi karena semua siswa disini memiliki kemampuannya sendiri, apa keahlianmu ?"

Shikamaru tampak mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tidak percaya. Lalu, ia menatap Kakashi, dan mengedikkan kepalanya, sebagai tanda agar gurunya saja yang menjawab.

"IQ Shikamaru berada di atas 200, dan ia jenius di bidang mata pelajaran. Ia juga jenius dalam hal mengatur strategi, dan sering dipanggil untuk membantu membuat strategi di dalam kemiliteran Jepang, dan sering keluar masuk CIA, FBI dan organisasi lainnya untuk membantu memecahkan masalah. Makanya, walau sudah setahun di Jepang, ia belum sekolah. Ia ahlinya berfikir logika. Singkat kata, jenius sejati." kata Kakashi panjang lebar tanpa jeda dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Semua yang ada di sana terperangah mendengar penjelasan Kakashi – sensei. Soalnya, yang pernah tercatat memiliki kejeniusan dalam bidang akademis hanya Gaara, itu pun tidak terlalu karena ia juga memiliki bidang lain, yaitu tekhnologi, sama seperti Neji.

"Nah, ada pertanyaan lagi ?" tanya Kakashi kepada murid – muridnya.

Semuanya menggeleng perlahan, sementara Shikamaru hanya mendengus sambil menggumamkan kata – kata favoritnya, 'Merepotkan'.

"Oke Nara, kau akan duduk di-"

BRAK !

"Maaf aku terlambat !" teriak seseorang dengan tato merah berbentuk segitiga yang berada di kedua pipinya.

Anak itu langsung terdiam saat dilihatnya guru yang terkenal terlambat ada di depan matanya.

"Ano, sensei tidak terlambat ?" tanya anak itu dengan polosnya.

GUBRAK ! kontan seluruh makhluk di kelas ini menjatuhkan dagunya, kaget akan kepolosan dari murid yang terkenal suka telat masuk itu.

"INUZUKA KIBA ! Kau telat ! Sebutkan alasanmu !" kata Kakashi setengah gusar setengah marah.

"Adududuh, maaf sesei, di tengah jalan motorku mogok, jadi terpaksa kutinggalkan di rumah kenalanku yang kebetulan ada di sana dan berjalan kaki ke sekolah, lalu karena sensei sering terlambat makanya aku tidak terlalu terburu – buru…" katanya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Kakashi yang melihatnya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar anak ini… _

"Oke, kau boleh ke tempat dudukmu. Tapi, kau harus buat laporan mengenai hasil latihan tim kendo yang kau ketuai itu yang akan bertanding di final nanti." Kakashi memberikan hukuman.

JGER ! Kiba langsung membeku di tempat. Ia lupa ! Hari ini adalah latihan ke 7, menuju empat minggu sebelum pertandingan final dan ia belum merangkumkan laporan perkembangan yang harus ia berikan kepada guru pembimbing, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi ? Sialnya, manajer mereka sibuk karena akan konser piano di Suna. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura ?

"Baik, sensei." Kiba menunduk lesu dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang tepat di belakan pasangan SasuNaru, tempat duduk paling belakang.

"Oke, lanjut kearah sebelum Kiba datang dan menyela. Mulai hari ini, Shikamaru akan menjadi bagian dari kelas ini. Sekarang, kau duduk di sebelah Kiba. Kebetulan, Shino sudah pindah karena akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya."

Shikamaru mengangguk, dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk paling belakang tepat disebelah jendela. Diujung, tampak Kiba tidak benar – benar memperhatikan kedatangan orang baru itu sampai tiba – tiba Shikamaru jatuh tertidur.

_Ah, kenapa kau tidak ada… _pikir Kiba…

**Istirahat Siang**

Kiba berencana ke atap, tempat ia biasa makan siang dengan_nya. _Yang mengetauhi rahasianya hanya sahabatnya, yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Lee, Neji dan Gaara. Dan, mereka semua sepakat selalu ke sana sejak kepergian_nya. _

"Kiba ! Kau lama !" teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Duh, benar – benar sahabat yang kompak.

Kiba hanya tersenyum pelan, dan duduk di sebelah Chouji yang sedang melahap makanan entah apa yang sudah entah keberapa. Seharusnya, di sebelahnya itu dia, tapi dia sudah tidak ada…

Tuk ! Sebuah kaleng minuman mendarat pelan di pangkuan Kiba. Dilihatnya Neji yang melemparnya.

"Thanks" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau masih mengingatnya ya ? Sudah, lupakan saja dia ! Salah dia sendiri meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilih perusahaannya dari pada kau !" kata Naruo.

Kiba hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya, Naru. Aku sudah lama mencintainya, dan saat kami bisa bersama, dia pergi untuk perusahaannya. Aku juga telah bilang 'selamat tinggal', bukannya 'aku akan menunggumu'. Kupikir, itu adalah salam perpisahan, dan kami telah berpisah. Sekian lah kisahku dengannya berakhir." katanya sambil menahan air mata yang hampir menetes.

Semua yang ada di sana merasa iba. Bagaimana tidak ? Baru saja Kiba dan Shino bersama selama 3 bulan, tiba – tiba Shino berkata bahwa ia harus pindah ke Amerika untuk mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya, karena ayahnya akan pensiun.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kiba, boleh__ kita bicara sebentar ?" kata Shino saat istirahat siang._

_Kiba yang melihat kekasihnya yang tumben gelisah mengangguk. "Oke, di atap."_

_Selama perjalanan keatap, entah mengapa suasananya sunyi, membuat mereka berdua salah tingkah. Sampai di atap…_

"_Ada apa, Shino ?" tanya Kiba lembut, hal yang hanya ia perlihatkan kepada Shino._

_Shino seperti mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjelaskan hal yang telah menggelisahkan hatinya selama seminggu ini. _

"_Begini, kau tahu 'kan bahwa ayahku mempunyai perusahaan besar di Amerika ?"_

_Kiba mengangguk._

"_Ayahku berniat pensiun karena penyakit jantungnya yang mulai sering kambuh. Dan aku, ditugaskan untuk menggantikannya secepatnya."_

_JGER ! Kalimat itu seolah – olah menjadi petir bagi Kiba. Kalau begitu… hanya ada satu kemungkinan…_

"_Jadi, minggu depan, aku akan pindah ke Amerika."_

_Benar. Satu kalimat yang benar – benar tidak ingin di dengar Kiba. Mendengar itu, Kiba menunduk dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang bergetar._

"_Kiba ?" tanya Shino yang khawatir akan seseorang yang ia cintai itu, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Kiba, tapi di tepisnya. Itu membuat mata Shino membulat._

_Kiba lalu mengangkat tangannya. Matanya sudah mulai memerah, merefleksikan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam, seperti tersakiti. Dan Shino paling tidak suka melihatnya. Apalagi, tatapan itu karena dirinya…_

"_Selamat ya, kamu memang hebat. Semoga kamu senang di sana." Kata Kiba, suaranya bergetar dan benar – benar, bukan Kiba. Shino yang melihatnya hanya bisa membelakkan matanya dan tidak bisa mencegah Kiba yang berlari kearah pintu._

"_Sial !" teriak Shino sambil memukul pagar besi yang menutupi atap. Ia diliputi kemarahan, marah pada dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat orang yang ia cintai menangis…_

_Sejak saat itu, Kiba mengacuhkan Shino. Dan itu benar – benar ekstrim. Ia sampai minta kepada Chouji untuk tukeran tempat duduk. Ia tidak pernah membalas sapaan Shino, membalas sms maupun teleponnya. Bahkan, Shino sampai nekat ke apartemen Kiba saat hujan dan menunggunya keluar. Tapi, Kiba tidak mau menemuinya._

_Saat keberangkatan Shino, Kiba datang ke bandara. Sendirian, karena teman – teman yang lain sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahannya._

"_Kiba…maafkan aku…" kata Shino sambil menunduk._

_Kiba menggeleng, dan menguatkan hatinya untuk mengucapkan sepenggal kalimat. "Terima kasih, kau mau menerimaku. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku sampai sekarang. Semoga kau sukses di sana, jadi, Sayounara…" kata Kiba, matanya memerah ingin menangis._

_Shino yang mendengarnya hanya melongo kaget dengan satu kalimat dari Kiba. Shino tersenyum hangat, dan menarik Kiba dalam pelukannya, dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis, ciuman terakhir sebagai kata selamat tinggal…_

_Dan Shino maupun Kiba, tidak menyesali pernah adanya hubungan antara mereka berdua…_

_**Flashback end**_

"…tapi, walaupun sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu, aku tetap masih mencintainya.." kata Kiba sendu.

Sakura menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan yang menenangkan, dan yang lain menepuk pundaknya pelan tanda simpati.

Mereka melanjutkan makan mereka, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dan mendengar setiap penuturan yang dikatakan oleh Kiba…

**Seminggu kemudian****… **

Kiba, dengan tumbennya, datang pagi hari ini. Dan itu membuatnya mendapat tatapan heran dari teman sekelasnya.

"Apa ? Telat salah, masuk cepet juga salah. Emang maunya apa ?" bentak Kiba kepada beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya. Sepertinya, Kiba lagi bad mood.

"Ck, berisik. Medokusei." Kata orang yang ada di sebelah Kiba. Siapa lagi coba kalau bukan Shikamaru ?

BRAK ! Tiba – tiba, pintu kelas terbuka dan datanglah Sakura dengan langkah tergesa menghampiri Kiba sudah duduk dan sedang memandang keluar jendela, hampa. Shikamaru yang tertidur di sebelahnya sampai terbangun dan terganggu lagi.

"Kiba ! Lihat ini !" teriak Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah majalah luar negeri.

Kiba yang langsung disodorkan tidak bisa mengelak lagi, jadi ia membaca artikel yang di garis bawahi oleh Sakura. Seketika, matanya menggelap dan ekspresinya mengeras, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tidak- tidak – tidak ! Tidak mungkin kan, Sakura !" kata Kiba sambil mengguncang – guncang bahu Sakura. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Shikamaru yang terganggu akhirnya penasaran dengan apa yang ditunjukkan teman barunya kepada teman sebangkunya, sampai dia panik begitu.

_Pernikahan Direktur Perusahaan Aburame Dengan Model Terkenal Asal Jepang : Aburame Shino dengan Yamanaka Ino._

Shikamaru berfikir itu hanyalah artikel biasa, tapi kenapa tingkah temannya itu berlebihan ?

"Tidak mungkin, Sak ! Dia masih denganku sampai dua bulan yang lalu ! Ia masih bersamaku sampai ia pindah, dan itu baru dua bulan yang lalu ! Jadi, jangan bilang bahwa penyerahan jabatan ayahnya kepada Shino dan pertunangannya sudah direncanakan ! Jadi, ia anggap apa aku dulu !" teriak Kiba sambil mengguncang Sakura, matanya memanas.

Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi saat temannya itu, dengan depresi, berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah penuh air mata. Saking emosinya ia, sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia menabrak Sasuke dan Naruto yang membuka pintu kelas.

"Hey, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya ?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto ketika mereka sampai di meja. Sakura, yang wajah serta matanya memerah, menyodorkan majalah yang ia berikan kepada Kiba tadi.

Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cepat membaca dan memproses apa yang telah terjadi. "Apa ? Tidak mungkin ? Disini, tertuliskan mereka bertunangan tiga bulan yang lalu, tepat saat ia masih bersama Kiba 'kan ?" kata Naruto keras. Sasuke hanya mendecak kesal.

Shikamaru yang masih terbengong – bengong tidak mengerti, langsung mengkaitkan antara perkataan Kiba pada Sakura tadi, perkataan Naruto dan isi artikel. Dan ia langsung mengerti.

Entah mengapa, mengikuti kata hatinya, ia berlari menyusul Kiba, diikuti tatapan aneh dari anak – anak yang lain.

Shikamaru berjalan ke tempat ia menguping pembicaraan delapan orang itu kemarin. Benar, di sana ia menemukan Kiba sedang menangis di tempat kemarin ia merokok diam – diam.

Shikamaru terdiam, masih mengawasi sesosok tubuh yang bergetar, rapuh karena dikhianati. Perlahan, ia mendekat dan duduk di sebelah pemuda yang sebenarnya telah merebut perhatiannya sejak perjumpaan pertama itu…

Kiba merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia pikir, itu Naruto dan Sasuke, atau yang lain. Tapi bukan. Ia terbelalak saat mendapati Shikamaru sedang duduk tenang di sebelahnya.

"K-kau ?"

Shikamaru hanya menanggapinya dengan 'Hn' kecil, dan merogoh saku celananya. Dikeluarkannya rokok favorit orang yang berarti baginya, dan mengeluarkan pematik. Kiba makin terbelalak melihatnya.

"Fuuu~h" Shikamaru menghembuskan asap yang keluar, membuat Kiba terbatuk – batuk.

"Uhuk uhuk, mengapa kau ada di sini ?" tanya Kiba setelah terbatuk tadi.

"Ini tempat favoriteku untuk merokok, kau tahu. Ku dengar kau ada masalah ? Ada apa ?"

Kiba terdiam. Apakah cukup baik untuk menceritakannya pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal sehari ?

"Kalau kau tidak ingin cerita, biar ku tebak. Dari artikel dan perkataanmu, orang yang bernama Aburame Shino itu dulu adalah kekasihmu, sampai dua bulan yang lalu saat kau berkata berpisah, berarti ia pergi ke Amerika. Dua bulan setelah pindah, ia diberitakan menikah. Waktu yang sangat sempit untuk lamaran dan persiapannya. Dan di artikel dikatakan dilamar tiga bulan sebelum menikah, berarti saat ia masih di Jepang. Kemungkinan saat ia masih bersamamu. Entah ini semua telah dipersiapkan atau kemaumannya. Tapi, kalau menurutmu ia masih mencintaimu bahkan saat sebelum ia pindah, berarti ini semua sudah direncanakan oleh kedua pihak orangtua dan tidak diketahui oleh Aburame. Kemungkinan yang kedua lebih besar." kata Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Kiba terbelalak mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru. Memang, kata Kakashi – sensei ia hebat dalam logika dan meneliti, tapi ia tidak sangka akan benar – benar se-detail itu.

"Kau benar." Kata Kiba serak. "Aku yang mengucapkan perpisahan karena tidak ingin membebaninya di Amerika nanti. Saat aku lulus SMA tahun depan, aku akan menyusulnya ke sana. Tapi, semua telah terlambat. Sudah kuduga, dari awal orang tuanya tidak merestui kami dan daripada kami mengacau, mereka bertindak cepat dengan menikahkannya. Che, dasar. Hahaha" kata Kiba sambil tertawa getir.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tahu ia benar, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kiba lah yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Pasti menyakitkan, walau waktu itu bukanlah Shikamaru yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal...

"Kau tahu ?" kata Shikamaru, membuat Kiba menoleh. "Istrinya, Yamanaka Ino, adalah sahabatku dan sahabat Chouji dulu saat SMP. Kelas dua, ia pergi ke Amerika untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi seorang model. Dan, ia mantan pacarku. Ia yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Ia berkata datar.

Kiba terbelalak mendengarkan informasi yang baru saja keluar dari bibir orang pemalas tapi jenius itu.

"Be-benarkah ?"

"Ya, tapi itu sudah menjadi masa lalu, aku memang sudah melupakannya. Terpuruk terlalu lama juga tidak bagus." kata Shikamaru, sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah langit. Tanpa Shikamaru sadari, muka Kiba sedikit memanas dan ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar.." Kiba bergumam sambil menatap langit juga, menutup matanya dan tersenyum lembut dan tenang...

Shikamaru melihat perubahan raut wajah Kiba, yang menurutnya ... manis... lho ? Manis ? Apa – apaan dia !

Sekarang, gantian wajah Shikamaru yang memerah, dan mencoba mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak langsung _menerkam _Kiba yang lagi dalam keadaan imutnya *soalnya kalo langsung diterkam, bisa – bisa jadi semi – rate M atau malah M, hehehe ::author*

Tanpa mereka berdua sadar, beberapa pasang mata mengamati mereka dan tersenyum lega...

**Dua minggu kemudian...**

BRAK !

"SHIKA !" teriak seseorang sambil menggebrak pintu kelas, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kiba, orang yang berani membangunkan Shikamaru yang sedang lelap tertidur.

"Hn ? Kau ini, ada apa lagi ? Merepotkan." gerutu Shikamaru yang lalu terbangun.

"Hah, hah, hah, tolong pinjam pr fisikamu !" kata Kiba saat ia sampai di tempat duduknya, dan menaruh tasnya.

"Hn, merepotkan. Ambil saja di tas, cepat salin 15 menit lagi masuk, pelajaran Iruka – sensei" kata Shikamaru dan lalu kembali tertidur. Dasar kebo, ckck ::dicabok Shikamaru::

Kiba hanya mendesah. Sesering dan seheboh apapun ia menjahili Shika, ia tetap saja akan dingin kepadanya. Yah, semenjak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu sih, Shikamaru lumayan terbuka kepada mereka, terutama kepada Kiba. Tapi, tetap saja pelit bicara dan berbicara seadanya, plus kata 'merepotkan' sudah menjadi trademark Shikamaru.

Mengingat bahwa bel bisa berbunyi sewaktu – waktu, Kiba dengan cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dalam menyalin pr Shikamaru.

Teeet !

"Akhirnya, pas selesai ! Terima kasih Shika !" kata Kiba ceria sambil memeluk pundak Shika, walah hanya sebentar.

Deg ! Jantung Shika berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya saat Kiba memeluk pundaknya, walau tidak lebih dari dua detik.

BRAK !

Naruto masuk, dengan senyum termanis terpampang di bibirnya, membuat semua siswa kecuali Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shika, Kiba, Chouji dan Lee yang sudah terbiasa, klepek – klepek dan meleleh – minus Shikamaru yang lagi tidur –

"Kabar baik ! Aku dapat berita dari Ojii-san – eh maksudnya Kakashi–sensei – bahwa Obaa-san – eh Iruka–sensei – mereka berdua hari ini tidak masuk karena ada keperluan di Kyoto ! Hari ini tidak ada Fisika dan Matematika !" katanya sambil bernari – nari gaje di kelas. Sontak, satu kelas langsung berteriak heboh.

Lalu, mereka melakukan aktivitas masing – masing. Ada yang main game, fb-an di hp, OL di laptop karena ada Wi-Fi, dan lain – lain. Shikamaru ? Tidur, jelas. Kiba ? Sama, tidur juga. Tadi malam begadang nyelesein tugas laporannya, eh senseinya malah gak dateng, dia gondok setengah mati akhirnya tidur. Naruto dan Sasuke ? Pacaran. Sasuke tidur – lagi – dipundak Naruto, dan Naruto menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Sasuke. Maniiis sekali. Sakura ? Ngapalin not balok pianonya, konsernya minggu depan. Lee ? Main ps, Chouji makan, Neji dan Gaara mah, jangan ditanya lagi. Pacaran tuh dipojok kelas.

Suasana tentram, damai, seru, sampai...

BRAK !

"Ada Nara Shikamaru ?" tanya seorang berambut orange di piercing di seluruh kedua telinga.

Seketika, Shikamaru dan kawan – kawan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berteriak.

"Pein – sama ?"

Pein hanya tersenyum tipis, dan lalu menghampiri ketiga anak yang sudah ia kenal sejak dulu.

"Bagaimana Akatsuki ?" tanya Naruto mengenai gank Pein yang seluruh anggotanya ia kenal semua. Karena kakak kekasih dan kekasih sahabatnya adalah anggotanya.

"Baik. Nah, Naru-chan, mana Nara Shikamaru ?"

"Tuh, belakangku yang lagi tidur."

Pein langsung menoleh dan mendapati seseorang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di tengah keributan kelas.

Baru akan membangunkannya, Shikamaru terbangun sendiri. "Oh, kau. Ada apa lagi ? Masalah bos ?"

"Ya, begitulah. Jadi, mau pergi sekarang ? Sisanya aku jelaskan nanti dengan Sasori."

Mendengar nama Sasori, telinga Sakura menjadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

"Sasori ? Ke sini ?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

Baru Pein akan menjawab, muncul seseorang berambut merah berwajah _baby face _dan mata ber pupil coklat, memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Hey"

"Hey, Sas. Ada apa kalian ada di sini ?"

"Aku ditugaskan Jiraiya untuk menjemput bocah bernama Nara Shikamaru. _Top Secret, _sayang, jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Oke, kalau begitu pergi sana, Shik !" usir orang yang duduk di empat kursi berderet kebelakang minus Shika dan Kiba, yang masih tidur.

Shikamaru mendengus, Pein hanya memasang tampang poker facenya, sedangkan Sasori tertawa kecil lalu ketika itu masuklah Deidara yang memperingatkan mereka untuk cepat – cepat keluar. Keributan itu membuat Kiba terbangun.

"Ada pa sih ? Ribut tau !" keluhya, dan matanya terbelalak saat menemukan genk yang lumayan akrab dengan mereka, Akatsuki.

"Hey Kiba ! Molor terus !" sapa si cowok hiperaktif, Deidara.

"Kau sendiri, pacaran terus sama Itachi – sensei," balas Kiba sengit, dan membuat Sasuke memberikan death – glare terbaiknya kepada Kiba dan Deidara. Keduanya hanya cengir berjamaah.

"Oke, kita buang – buang waktu. Hei baka ototou, aku pulang sore hari ini. Bikinin makan malem yaa, oto-san dan oka-san pergi ke Afrika Selatan sebulan, nonton piala dunia." Kata Itachi secepat kereta saat masuk dan menghampiri meja. Anak – anak yang lain sih, sudah maklum sama kakak kelas mereka yang sudah lulus itu dan perilaku mereka dengan ke delapan sekawan yang lumayan akrab.

"Tachi ! Nah, mari kita pergi, Nara. Ada pekerjaan menunggu ! AYO !" kata Deidara sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Tu-tunggu, bagaimana dengan barang – barangku ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Nanti kubawakan," kata Kiba datar. Ia juga terkejut mendengar penuturannya sendiri, tapi sudah terlambat untuk menariknya kembali.

Seluruh siswa ( maksudnya, kedelapan orang yang sedang berbincang – bincang dengan Pein, Sasori, Deidara dan Itachi ) melongon mendengar penuturan Kiba, termasuk Shikamaru.

"A-Arigatou," Shikamaru bergumam, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Wajah Kiba tidak kalah merahnya. "Ok," gumamnya tak kalah pelan.

Setelah Shikamaru dan keempat anggota Akatsuki keluar, Kiba langsung diberondongi sederet pertanyaan terutama dari Sakura.

"Kau menyukai dia ?" tanya Sakura keras.

"Stt !" kata enam orang lainnya, membuat Sakuram dengan reflek menutup mulutnya.

"Jaid, tebakanku benar 'kan ?" tanya Sakura dengan suara amaaaat pelan.

Wajah Kiba merah padam, membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya makin yakin akan tebakan mereka. Lalu, Kiba mengangguk perlahan.

"AH ! Jadi, kau sudah melupakan Shina ?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Perlahan, Kiba menggeleng. Semua yang ada di sana terperangah.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" bisik Chouji.

"Aku... masih menyayangi Shino. Ia terlalu lama ada di dalam diriku, membuatku susah untuk melupakannya. Tapi, Shikamaru ada saat aku terpuruk mendengar berita pernikanannya. Ia membuatku bangkit dan bersemangat kembali. Aku menyukainya perlahan... Aku tahu sia – sia saja menunggu Shino, karena ia sudah bersama orang lain. Tapi, kalau aku bersama Shikamaru dengan alasan agar bisa melupakan Shino, aku takut aku egois..." bisik Kiba, suaranya bergetar.

Yang ada di sana tertegun. Berusaha membantu Kiba sebisa mereka.

Yang mereka tidak tahu, bahwa sebenarnya diluar pintu, ada sesosok siswa berambut hitam bermodel nanas mendengarkan seluruh perkataan seorang cowok yang sejak awal merebut perhatiannya. Ia tertegun mendengarkan seluruh penuturan Kiba, tak tahu apakah ia harus masuk dan mengambil barang yang ketinggalan, dan berpura – pura tidak mendengar seluruh percakapan itu, atau tidak masuk sekalian. Pilihan kedua lah yang ia pilih. Perlahan ia melangkah keluar dari sekolah dan masuk kedalam mobil mewah yang menunggunya di lapangan.

"Ada apa, Shik ? Tidak jadi naik ?" tanya Deidara. Shikamaru menggeleng perlahan.

"Ya sudah, itu mempersingkat waktu kita. Jadi, mari kita bicarakan misi kita selanjutnya..."

.

**Dua Hari Kemudian...**

"Hoam..." seseorang dengan model rambut berambut nanas dan berwajah malas memasuki ruangan. Di dalam, hanya ada seorang yang duduk di mejanya. Seseorang yang akhir – akhir ini memasuki pikirannya dan mengacaukan sistem kerjanya, membuatnya terluka kemarin. Kiba.

"Ah, ohayou, Shikamaru. Tumben datang cepat sekali ?" tanya Kiba tanpa mengalihan wajahnya dari PSP yang dibawanya.

"Hn, kebetulan saja. Cih, merepotkan."

"Hahaha... benar – benar khas-mu ya," kata Kiba sambil tertawa, lalu mematikan PSP nya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Males"

"Hn" kata Shikamaru lalu duduk di tempatnya, disebelah Kiba. Ia mulai mengambil posisi untuk tidur.

Entah mengapa, gelagat Shikamaru saat akan tidur membuat Kiba bertanya – tanya, berbeda.

"Pundak kirimu kenapa ?" tanya Kiba, membuat Shikamaru membeku.

"Tidak, tidak apa – apa."

"Bohong." kata Kiba sambil memicingkan kedua matanya, dan lalu memegan pundak kiri Shikamaru, perlahan membuka tiga kancing atasnya.

Shikamaru yang kaget melihat 'serangan' langsung dari Kiba, mukanya memerah. Kiba sih, cuek saja.

Perlahan, kemeja seragam bagian pundak kiri di buka, memperlihatkan pundaknya yang dililit perban putih. Ada sedikit bercak merah darah.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Kiba kaget.

"Hn, merepotkan. Tidak, tidak apa – apa," jawab Shikamaru mengelak dan memakai kemejanya kembali. Ia takut nanti ada yang memergokinya, tanpa atasan, wajah keduanya memerah.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Kiba mengotot.

Shikamaru mendengus, dan menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan' lagi. "Kemarin, saat aku membantu organisasi entah apa lagi, aku disuruh ikut mereka untuk menganalisis tempat kejadian, tapi ternyata ada salah satu tersangka yang mengamati wilayah mereka mengira aku salah satu dari mereka. Aku lengah, dan tertembak di bauh. Terserimpet doang kok," kata Shikamaru panjang lebar, kata yang paling banyak Shikamaru katakan, kalimat yang paling panjang yang author bikin buat Shikamaru selain yang insiden dua minggu yang lalu ::gaje::

Kiba tertegun, lalu tanpa sadar ia memeluk Shikamaru, "Syukurlah, kupikir kau terkena sesuatu atau apa yang lebih parah. " katanya sambil tetap memeluk Shikamaru. Mereka tetap berada dalam posisi ini, sampai wajah Shikamaru benar – benar seperti kepiting rebus. Detak jantung keduanya berdetak liar. Shikamaru menahan perasaan untuk segera membalas pelukan dan mengelus rambutnya yang harum...

"Anu... Kiba, tolong lepaskan aku," bisik Shikamaru pelan. Kiba langsung ngeh sama apa yang ia lakukan, langsung melepaskan Shikamaru. Keduanya saling berpandangan, wajah mereka berdua memerah, semerah – merahnya kepiting rebus. Perlahan, Kiba bangkit.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Shika. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi..." kata Kiba perlahan, lalu berlari ke luar keluar kelas, menutup pintunya.

"Shit... untung aku bisa menahan diri..." gumam Shikamaru, ia menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya, mencoba menghilangkan semburat merah, dan menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak liar.

Di luar, ternyata Kiba bersandar pada pintu. Ia mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak liar, dan mencoba menghilangkan semburat merah. Ia sudah benar – benar keterlaluan !

Setelah itu, Kiba tidak kembali ke kelas sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Shikamaru, walau tidak terlihat, khawatir dengan tidak adanya Kiba.

"Hey Nar, dimana Kiba ?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Ia latihan menuju pertandingan final nanti. Kau mau nonton, Shik ?"

"Hn, mungkin. Merepotkan."

Naruto tertawa pelan. Ia sebenarnya mengetahui insiden tadi pagi, tapi ia pura – pura tidak tahu. Dan sekarang, Shikamaru menghawatirkan Kiba ? Wah, rekor.

Mendengar itu, Shikamaru terdiam, dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada beberapa berkas yang harus ia periksa gara – gara kejadian kemarin. Luka yang ia dapat juga karena ia terlalu memikirkan pemuda yang memeluknya tadi, sehingga ia menjadi lengah.

"Ck, argh !" desah Shikamaru kesal, dan lalu mencoba untuk tidur.

Tanpa ia tahu, Naruto tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

.

**Seminggu kemudian, hari pertandingan.**

Seminggu ini, Shikamaru tidak pernah melihat Kiba. Ia selalu datang terlalu pagi, langsung ke gym dan lalu berlatih, dan pulang terlalu sore. Padahal, kalau kata Naruto, Kiba masih menemui sahabat – sahabatnya, tapi mengapa kalau ada Shikamaru tidak ?

Cukup. Shikamaru benar – benar frustasi. Seminggu tidak bertemu orang yang ia sukai membuatnya memimpikannya tiap malam. Membuatnya sering kena marah. Membuatnya harus mencuci spreinya tiap malam. Membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit gila. Ia benar – benar sudah terlalu terhipnotis oleh senyum ceria Kiba dan seluruh kelakuaannya yang bisa hampir di samakan dengan Naruto.

Jadi, Shikamaru bertekad untuk mengutarakan perasaannya setelah pertandingan. Apapun resikonya. Dari pada, ia terlalu memikirkan Kiba dan akhirnya gila mendadak ? ::lebay:: Jadi, pagi ini, Shikamaru melangkah menuju sekolahnya untuk menonton pertandingan Kiba.

Di dalam gym, sudah banyak orang menonton pertandingan final – yang katanya – pasti sangat seru, karena si legendari Kiba melawan si hebat Kankuro. Dan pertandingan dimulai.

Shikamaru menonton dari tempat duduk terdepan, dengan sahabat – sahabat Kiba lainnya. Pertandingan berlangsung seru, dan hampir berakhir ibang. Saat itu, Shikamaru mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, dan di antara hiruk pikuk yang mengelukan nama keduanya, ia berteriak, "KIBA ! JANGAN KALAH !" dan... Kiba memenangkan pertandingan itu.

Semua siswa Konoha Senior High School melompat gembira, Shikamaru baru saja akan menuju Kiba namun terhenti saat dilihatnya pemuda itu dipeluk oleh seseorang berambut panjang sepinggang berwarna lavender, dikelilingi oleh Naruto dan yang lain. Melihat itu, Shikamaru merasa dirinya sakit. Ia akhirnya berlari keluar gym saat didengarnya Kiba meneriakkan namanya.

"SHIKAMARU ! TUNGGU !" teriaknya. Tapi, Shikamaru sudah terlanjut berlari menuju atap, tempat favoritnya.

Tanpa Shikamaru sadari, Kiba mengikutinya sampai atap. Ketika Shikamaru sudah sampai atap, Kiba membuka pintunya, dan menutupnya. Membuat Shikamaru tersentak.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini ?" tanya Shikamaru datar.

Kiba melangkah pelan kearahnya. Ia masih memakai pakaian kendonya. Ia terlihat... keren...

"Aku hanya ingin berkata terima kasih karena kau sudah menyemangatiku, dan aku minta maaf atas kejadian seminggu lalu,"

Shikamaru menggeleng. Ia mengangguk. "Ya, aku mengerti,"

Menahan agar ia tidak memeluk Kiba, Shikamaru pergi melewatinya, saat dilihatnya Kiba menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya sehingga punggung Shikamaru beradu dengan jeruji besi pagar atap, Kiba menahan kedua tangannya.

"Auch, sakit Ki-"

Perkataan Shikamaru terpotong oleh kedua mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan serius. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, dahi mereka bahkan bersentuhan. Lalu, tanpa aba – aba, Shikamaru menutup kedua matanya saat dirasakannya Kiba menciumnya...

Shikamaru kaget, tapi ia berhasil menahan kekagetannya. Ia membalasnya, mencium, memeluk, menaruh kedua tangannya di balik kepala Kiba, meremas rambutnya yang lembut. Mereka beradu menambah intensitas ciuman mereka berdua, lidah mereka beradu . Walau Shikamaru didalam, ia lebih mendominasi. Dengan cepat lidahnya menjelajah tiap rongga, tiap centi mulut Kiba, membuatnya mengerang perlahan.

Perlahan, Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya, dan membuat punggung Kibalah yang beradu dengan pagar besi itu. Shikamaru beralih dari bibir Kiba menuju lehernya, menggigit pelan, membuat tanda merah di leher Kiba, dan membuat Kiba mengerang perlahan.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka berada di dalam..." katanya di sela – sela ciuman mereka. Kiba menyeringai, " Tapi kupikir, kau lumayan menikmatinya,"

Shikamaru melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya, membuat Kiba kaget dan mereka berdua terduduk.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menciumku ?"

Kiba mendengus, "Ku pikir kau tahu, Tuan jenius. Tentu saja itu karena –"

"Aku mencintaimu," keduanya mengatakan hal itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan, membuat keduanya tersenyum.

"Kupikir, semua ini merepotkan ?" tanya Kiba, penasaran

"Ya"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tetap membalas ciumanku, dan mencintaiku ?"

"Mungkin... walau ini merepotkan, kau adalah satu – satunya hal yang merepotkan tapi aku suka. Kau satu – satunya hal yang merepotkan, tapi tetap ku pertahankan,"

Kiba tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari seorang yang selalu berkata 'merepotkan' itu.

"Kau memang merepotkan, tapi aku suka. Kau merepotkan tapi tetap ku pertahankan, kau satu – satunya hal merepotkan dan berharga bagiku," kata Shikamaru, matanya terpejam.

"Maafkan aku kalau membuatmu sedemikian repot," sindir Kiba, di balas dengan tawa kecil dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendekat, dan memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Kiba. Perlahan, tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain, saling mengisi...

**FIN**

**Epilog :**

"Hey, siapa cewek yang memelukmu tadi ?"

"Hahaha... kau cemburu ? Demi apa ?"

"Cepat jawab atau kuhukum kau !"

"Iya iya, Hinata itu sepupunya Neji. Sahabatku sejak kecil karena kami tinggal bersebelahan. Ia pindah ke Amerika untuk belajar, tapi tahun ini ia kembali."

"Oh, syukurlah. "

"Wah wah, tak kusangka si tuan jenius ini betul – betul cemburu ! Hahahahaha..."

"Diam atau kuhukum kau !"

"Wajahmu saja sudah benar – benar merah ! Hahaha... coba saja kalau berani, Shika,"

"Liat saja nanti, Kiba."

.

Author's note :

Thanks yaaa yang udah baca !

Maaf sekali lagi kalau misalnya fict ini terlalu memaksa alur, aduh natsu minta maaf !

Review ?


End file.
